


The Lady and the Wolf & The Boy Who Knew Loneliness

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a lady...</p><p>Wolves have feelings too</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and the Wolf & The Boy Who Knew Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories become one.

**The Lady and the Wolf**

There was once a Lady who met a Wolf when she was young, but she'd been raised to believe that Wolves are evil, so she avoided him when she first met him.  And she eventually married a Lord, but they didn't live happily ever after.  Once he was gone, she was at a loss as how to protect herself their son, and what to do with her life.

Then, at the height of her worry, she met the Wolf again.  But this time, he was hurt, and her heart went out to the Wolf, and when he woke, he thanked her graciously for helping him.  And she realized that the Wolf was never the beast she'd always thought he was, that her husband the Lord was really the beast all along.  So she got to know the Wolf, and fell in love with him, and they live happily ever after.

**The Boy Who Knew Loneliness**

Once there was a boy who loved to play outside, but his parents always cautioned him never to enter the woods near their house, especially after nightfall.  But one night, his pet terrier ran towards the woods, and the boy followed.  He was never again the same.  The family moved away from the woods, but the creature from the woods remained with them, hidden inside the boy.  His life became about being inside, behaving, and living behind locked doors, especially once a month.

Then he went to school, and his life of secrets expanded.  He had friends now, but friends he could not tell the truth.  But they figured it out anyway.  They became his companions on those nights when he was the monster, and he in turn, would do anything for them.  After school, they fought against a great evil, and rejoiced in their friendship.  And then, suddenly, three were gone.  Two to death, and one to prison for betraying the other two.  And the boy was alone again.

Years passed, and his secrets became his life.  Until he learned new secrets.  Such as the fact that his friends' betrayer was the betrayed.  And they reunited.  But the boy had learned to keep to himself now, and his friend was wounded by his time in prison.  And so, when the final battle came in the war he and his friends were fighting, and he was mortally wounded, he saw no reason to fight his way back to life.

Until he heard the Voice.  When he woke, the most beautiful Lady was sitting by his bed.  He was sure he must have passed on, but his missing friends were nowhere to be found.  And she, who had drawn him back to life, helped him to learn to live again.


End file.
